


【瞳耀】偷心（PWP）

by DaZha_zhazhazha



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZha_zhazhazha/pseuds/DaZha_zhazhazha





	【瞳耀】偷心（PWP）

展耀失手了。

这是他怪盗生涯中的第一次败绩，但严格来说也算不上失手——东西已经拿到了，只不过有一些意想不到的副作用。

展厅一片漆黑，玻璃罩里的展品此刻躺在怪盗的手心，而几步开外的报警器丝毫没有要响的意思。从技术层面来说这一次任务与之前一样完美，但展耀知道自己输得很彻底。  
这支古董玉雕的表面涂满了高浓度催情药水，以至于他得手后还没来得及逃跑就软着腿狼狈地跪倒在角落里。掌心的玉石握着也不是放也不是，怪盗先生有了前所未有的危机感，连死气沉沉的报警器看起来都像对方计划中的一部分。

高科技飞行器在使用者浑身酥软的情况下能起到的作用并不比纸飞机大多少，何况展耀的身体已经逐渐被药物控制，前面后面都起了反应。  
展耀在心里骂了两句，辱骂对象是这两年对他穷追不舍势要将他捉拿归案的侦探白羽瞳。  
世界上没人能抓到我。展耀自己是这么想的。接了上一任怪盗的班之后他就没把谁放在眼里过，除了白羽瞳。这个不知道从哪里冒出来的侦探虽然至今还没成功追上过他，但每次都能最快出现在案发现场，而且离成功只有一步之遥。  
所以展耀几乎是在中招的一瞬间就认定了白羽瞳和展品的主人，或许还有警方，合作设下了这个陷阱。

从体内深处迸发的情欲慢慢堆积，腿间器官和身后难以启齿的部位的变化侵蚀了展耀的思维。他侧伏在地上蜷起身子，手里的玉雕也滚下去，声响被厚重的地毯吞没。

 

 

白羽瞳像以往的每一次一样追着展耀的屁股赶到了，他看着空荡荡的屋顶，以为怪盗先生这次不仅先走一步，连影子都不让他碰。  
侦探抱着寻找线索的想法进了展厅，熟练地摸索到隐藏在墙体内的报警器开关，拔掉电线后打开了灯。展柜果然跟他想象的一样空空如也，玻璃没有出现任何缺口和损伤，但里面的展品已经不翼而飞。白羽瞳甚至不用检查玻璃罩就知道上面不会留下任何指纹和皮屑，地毯上也不会留下任何脚印，就好像怪盗先生在室内也脚不沾地，用他的小翅膀飞着。

案发时的录像在破案过程中通常是最重要的一环，但展耀从不会忘记对摄像头动手脚。侦探先生还没来得及决定要不要多此一举地检查一下摄像头，就被防火门后楼梯间传来的奇怪声音吸引了注意。  
保安都在楼下昏睡着，警察还没赶到，这里不可能有别人。白羽瞳晃晃脑袋，努力把“展耀还没走”的想法赶出去。  
然而防火门后的情景大大地打了他的脸。

展耀不仅没走，还在……还在自慰。

侦探先生掐了掐自己的腮帮子。

 

 

楼道的灯光有些昏沉，展耀后仰着靠在角落里，衣衫半解，风姿凌乱，西装裤和内裤都褪到了膝窝，双腿曲成M字型，两根手指毫无章法地出入后穴，另一只手掰着大腿根，努力保持门户大开的姿势以便自己动作。  
白羽瞳的榆木脑袋里装满了大大的疑惑——这太超过了，即使他梦到过各种各样的展耀，其中色情的占绝大多数。  
怪盗对不速之客的到来没有作出任何反应，平时总藏在手套下不见光的白嫩手指从后穴中退出，转而握在性器上急躁地套弄着，铃口流出的液体打湿了茎身和指缝，却迟迟得不到释放。一旁的白羽瞳喉结滚动，不知道该不该上去帮他一把。

 

展耀是优雅的，强大的，从容的。  
他的头脑里运行着最精密的计算，最周详的的计划，他的双手能征服世界上最高傲的宝石，让它们过于锋利的光芒在温热掌心里变得柔和。并非是白羽瞳没有过非分之想，在他眼里展耀值得最好的，包括性。他不应该被这样下流的手段折磨，像欲求不满的淫娃，脆弱而无助地倒在角落里取悦自己。  
但当展耀稍稍侧过头，递去一个似是而非的求助的眼神，白羽瞳知道自己不会，也不想有别的选择了。

怪盗先生的身体里有了不属于他的东西。是两根手指，带着薄薄的茧在柔软的穴道里作乱。白羽瞳不是大众印象里那种脑部强壮但体型瘦的侦探，即便动作极尽温柔，展耀还是感受到了那是一双多么有力的手。后穴在药力作用下不断分泌黏滑的液体，两根比展耀自己粗了不少的手指才得以顺利扩张下去。但未经人事的甬道还是太紧了，展耀在第三根手指破开穴口推进去一个指节时微弱地挣扎了一下，半挂在身上的外套口袋里露出一小截柱状物。  
白羽瞳几乎要气笑了——被这么强的药力控制还不忘揣上宝贝再往楼梯间里躲。他知道这种药出了密封的玻璃罩就极易挥发，因而毫无顾忌地从展耀的口袋里拿过玉雕把玩。  
展耀被浆糊侵占的脑袋终于清醒了一点，无力地抬手抓住白羽瞳的小臂：  
“别……还给我……”  
“我对这玩意没兴趣。还你可以，但是你得先告诉我，你知道这是什么吗？”  
展耀有气无力地抬着眼皮子：“不就是……不就是一块玉……金主点名要的东西，我怎么知道……”

早知道你办事这么没原则我就包养你啊。白羽瞳腹诽。  
这玉雕他刚好听说过，传说是宋朝某位嫔妃久居深宫却不见天颜，用以舒解欲望的工具。是真是假不得而知，但一看见角落里的展耀，白羽瞳就认定了这是一个局，专为引展耀上钩而设的局。没有哪位收藏家会愿意把自己的古董借给别人用来做诱饵，风险大不说，还涂这么些脏东西上去。但玉质和做工的确是上上等，否则眼光一贯高的展耀也不会愿意接下任务。  
展耀并不知道白羽瞳在想什么，只觉得体内手指抽插的速度慢了，那股要命的痒又逼上来，后穴一下缩紧。  
白羽瞳抽出手指，把玉雕末端抵在了一张一合的穴口。

 

玉的质感不像柔软温热的手指，凉意让展耀微微瑟缩，但紧接着又像渴望这股凉意缓解自己体内的燥热，小穴饥渴地试图把头部吞进去。  
白羽瞳本来担心展耀会受不了，见他主动也就不再顾虑什么，手上一使劲把玉雕慢慢推了进去。他控制着速度，柱身上的浮雕花纹在肛口和肠道内壁磨过，给被侵犯的人带来要命的快感。途中也不知道是压到了哪个点，惹来一声陡然变调的呻吟。  
玉雕整根没入后展耀的额角已经附上一层薄汗，双腿无力地大开，股间只能看见留在外面的最后一小截青玉色，一副任人宰割的模样。白羽瞳知道他这是爽的，但难免有些心疼，停下动作从口袋里掏出手帕替他擦汗，顺便轻吻了那双微张的猫唇：“疼就告诉我。”  
展耀无暇思考假想敌突然的温柔，只知道玉雕带来的最初的清凉过后是更加歇斯底里的瘙痒。他努力平复着呼吸，抬起腿踩在白羽瞳胸口：“别废话，快动……”  
屁股里的东西于是小幅度抽插起来，凸起的浮雕花纹在肠道里前后摩擦，展耀咬着嘴唇却只忍住了半分钟，第一声呻吟泄漏后就再也没有力气抑制。听着诱人的娇喘，白羽瞳甚至无师自通地边抽插边转动柱身，让那些不规则的凸起照顾到每一个角落。  
百来下之后，展耀的小腹抽搐着，从白羽瞳闯进来之后就没被触碰过的性器一抖一抖吐出了精水。

 

事情就这么合理又不合理地继续发展了下去。白羽瞳装作不知道药性已经去得七七八八，以楼梯间环境太差为由，抱起高潮后的展耀回到了自己家——准确地说是床上。  
怪盗先生一路都没有抵抗或挣扎，猫在他自以为的“死对头”怀里休息。博物馆里的荒唐消耗了他大半体力，但被小心翼翼放进被窝里时，展耀还是睁开眼睛，拽住了白羽瞳的领带，让那颗性感的唇珠准确无误地压在了自己的嘴唇上。  
白羽瞳的自制力和怜香惜玉的心就这么被毁了个干净。他已经硬得发疼，勃起的性器困在内裤里，把白色西装裤的裆部顶起一个大鼓包。身下人软嫩的猫爪攀上来，急切但不甚熟练地解纽扣和拉链，扯着裤头往下扒。  
粗大的阴茎一下弹出来，因为尺寸和高高抬头的状态显得有些凶神恶煞，抵在白羽瞳精壮的小腹上。根部连接的两个囊袋也不小，沉甸甸地伏在耻毛间。展耀还没来得及害怕就被分开了腿，以极其羞耻的M字型正对着白羽瞳，露出刚刚被手指和玉雕玩弄过的红肿的小穴。

肛口被硕大的龟头挤开，展耀像一只餍足的猫咪，仰着头眯起眼睛发出一声呻吟，腰也不自觉地抬高，把身体送向那根狰狞的凶器。白羽瞳却在这个节骨眼停下了，握住展耀半勃的阴茎有一下没一下地抚弄：“催情剂早失效了，你想要我……对不对？”然后不等他回答，扶着自己的火热一口气插到了底。  
展耀在被进入的瞬间呜咽一声流下了生理性泪水，失神地吐出半截舌头，唇角有晶亮的涎水。洁癖严重的白羽瞳却凑上去吻了吻，把那截粉嫩的舌也含进嘴里毫不留情地吮吸，直到被侵犯的小猫满脸通红，近乎喘不过气。他放过两片艳红的猫唇，转而啃咬白嫩胸膛上挺立的乳尖，下身也大力挺动起来。  
博物馆里的那两次高潮虽然畅快，但展耀的双乳一直没被照顾到，乳头硬起来把衬衫顶出两颗小石子，在离开的路上被布料磨得愈发红肿。白羽瞳把他扒了个精光后暗自感叹展耀看着细胳膊细腿，胸和屁股却意外地肉感，乳尖含在嘴里香香软软口感好得不得了，每吸一下含着阴茎后穴就绞紧一点。

明明被下药的是展耀，白羽瞳却觉得中招无法自拔的那个人是自己。  
埋在炙热肠道里的性器随着不规律的收缩又胀大了几分，白羽瞳掐着展耀的腰，每一下都像要把囊袋也挤进狭小的穴口，直插得展耀双眼失焦，重新勃起的性器颤抖了两下。白羽瞳知道他要到了，大手握住干净可爱的小展耀撸动几下，指腹摩擦铃口，下身还不忘往敏感点撞。  
已然理智全无的怪盗先生在双重刺激下到达了今晚的第三次高潮，白羽瞳也被夹得出了精，扶着展耀的腰把他死死卡在自己的小兄弟上，又多又浓的子孙液全数留在了肠道最深处。  
展耀平坦的小腹被射得微微鼓起，肚子里的精液被不愿退出去的白羽瞳堵得严严实实。好不容易缓过来一点，体力充足的侦探先生又帮他翻了个个儿，开始了第二轮。

 

 

· 后续 ·

展耀也说不准让自己动心的是第二天醒来清爽干净的身体，被摆放得整整齐齐的衣服和各式各样的仪器，还是餐桌上丰盛的早餐。

当然最有可能的还是侦探先生那句：“他们追你是为了钱，为了那些价值连城的宝贝，可我追你是因为我想要你，展耀。”


End file.
